Broken
Broken Episode Number: Season 2, Episode 1 Directed By: Ralph Hemecker Air Date: September 30, 2012 Previous Episode: A Land Without Magic Next Episode We Are Both "Broken" is the first episode of Season 2 of the American ABC fairytale/drama television series Once Upon a Time, and the show's 23rd episode overall. It premiered September 30, 2012. In this episode, Mr. Gold decides to get revenge on Regina; and later in the Enchanted Forest, Phillip, Aurora, and Mulan face a wraith. It was co-written by Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, while being directed by Ralph Hemecker. Plot 'Opening Sequence' A wraith is shown hovering in the forest. 'Outside Storybrooke' The first scene of the episode takes place in New York City, where a dove lands on the windowsill of an unidentified man. Stuck to its foot is a postcard from Storybrooke, with the word "Broken" written on it. 'In the Enchanted Forest' In the Enchanted Forest, Prince Phillip awakens Princess Aurora from a magical, year-long sleep with true love's kiss. But they and Phillip's traveling companion, the female warrior Mulan, are soon attacked by a wraith, a soul-sucking monster. Unbeknownst to the women, Phillip is "marked" by the wraith's talisman as they drive it off, so the wraith will now follow him relentlessly. After they make camp, Phillip leaves the two women so they will not be harmed when he is attacked. When Aurora notices his absence, Mulan realizes what has happened and goes to pursue him while Aurora insists on following. Aurora then accuses Mulan of being in love with Phillip, but Mulan denies this. They find Phillip and Mulan offers to take on the mark so that Phillip and Aurora can be together, but Phillip refuses. Phillip succumbs to the wraith's attack; his last words are "I love you," and it is left unclear to whom he was speaking. Aurora and Mulan lay Phillip in the palace where Aurora was sleeping. The final scene of the episode reveals a twist: the storyline of Aurora, Phillip, and Mulan is not a flashback, but rather takes place in a part of the fairytale world whose inhabitants were—for an unknown reason—not removed by The Evil Queen's curse, and is contemporaneous with the Storybrooke plotline. Mulan explains to Aurora that they were frozen in time for 28 years until time resumed, allowing Phillip and Mulan to complete their quest. But the land has been ravaged by the effects of the curse and the survivors had gathered in a safe haven. Before Mulan and Aurora can begin to travel there, they discover Mary Margaret and Emma, unconscious under some debris, and Mulan blames them for the wraith's arrival. 'Storybrooke' In Storybrooke, Emma Swan prevents a mob of townspeople, led by Dr. Whale, from attacking Regina Mills, who is still powerless despite the fact that magic is now present in Storybrooke, and instead takes her to jail. There, Mr. Gold uses the wraith's talisman to mark her. He then uses the talisman and his dagger to summon the wraith. Gold had promised Belle that he would not kill Regina, which technically he has not since a wraith consumes souls, and she walked out on him after learning what he had done. Emma had also promised Henry that she would prevent Regina from being killed, so she, Mary Margaret, and David join forces with Regina and use Jefferson's hat to banish the wraith to the fairytale world. Regina informs the others that the fairytale world was destroyed by the curse, so this will have the effect of banishing the wraith to "an oblivion." They succeed, but the wraith pulls Emma into the portal as well and Mary Margaret follows, unwilling to abandon her child again. David takes charge of Henry, who tells Regina that he will never speak to her again if she does not bring Mary Margaret and Emma back to Storybrooke. Belle returns to Gold who tries to send her away and explains that he is still a monster, but she responds that she must stay with him for that very reason. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as The Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan/Prince James *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Meghan Ory as Red Riding Hood/Ruby *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Beverley Elliot as Granny *Keegan Connor Tracy as The Blue Fairy/Mother Superior *David Anders as Victor Frankenstein/Dr. Whale *Lee Arenberg as Grumpy/Leroy *Michael Raymond-James as Baelfire/Neal Cassidy *Julian Morris as Prince Phillip *Sarah Bolger as Aurora *Jamie Chung as Mulan *Raphael Sbarge as Jiminy Cricket/Archie Hopper *Gabe Khouth as Sneezy/Tom Clark *Faustino di Bauda as Sleepy/Walter *Michael Coleman as Happy *David Paul Grove as Doc *Mic Marcario as Bashful *Jeffrey Kaiser as Dopey Trivia Production Notes= *The title card features the Wraith. *The title of this episode was announced by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on July 11, 2012. *As of this episode, Meghan Ory and Emilie de Ravin are billed as "starring", and Raphael Sbarge and Eion Bailey are billed as "guest starring" when they appear. *The mysterious man enters a building across the street from real-life Italian pasta supplier Piedmont Ravoli Co. Inc., located on 162 Mulberry Street, while the frontal retail store is on 190 Grand Street in New York. *For the first time, the events in the Enchanted Forest occur in the present after the events in Storybrooke. *The season premiere of the second season was actually the second episode that was filmed for season two. "We Are Both", the second episode, was filmed before the shooting of this episode. *In an interview with TV Guide, Emilie de Ravin admitted she accidentally bit Robert Carlyle's lip while filming Mr. Gold and Belle's kiss scene. *Mulan refers to the Wraith as Qui shen. In Chinese culture, Qi is an active principle forming part of any living thing. In Chinese, it means "life force". Shen is a key word in Chinese philosophy and religion, and means "spirit". *Mary Margaret holding onto Emma in the final shot of the episode, because she won't let her go of her daughter again, was Ginnifer Goodwin's idea. |-|Goofs= *The name of the real-life Gulf of Georgia Cannery can be seen on the Storybrooke Cannery as the mob goes to Regina's house. |-|Other Notes= FILMING LOCATIONS *According to show creators Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, the footage of Michael Raymond-James in this episode's opening scene was filmed in New York City.